


Shipping Wars

by Soundone



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundone/pseuds/Soundone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleil and Nina have a bit of a competition using their allies in the castle courtyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping Wars

The sun burned proudly, high in the interdimensional sky over Corrin’s castle on a particularly lazy afternoon. The war council was in the midst of planning the army’s next movements, thus it’s soldiers were able to spend the day at their leisure, many enjoying the day’s newfound freedom with company as the streets echoed with laughter. However, hidden amongst the swaying trees and busy shops lay a sinister presence that stalked the castle’s denizens with malevolent purpose. Easygoing soldiers roamed blissfully ignorant of the oncoming storm just waiting for them to make a single slip, bare their defences for but a second, as a pair of seedy eyes hunted their prey from the shadows. 

‘’...Oh! D-Did you see that, Soleil?! Keaton and Kaden were THIS close to brushing each other’s hands! Ahhh, those feral beasts are on the verge of ravishing each other, I can feel it!’’

‘’Not now, Nina! Lady Camilla’s coming this way! O-Oh, that amazing bosom! I wonder if princess Hinoka ever feels jealous? I bet one day she’ll have enough and just attack them! Ahhh, I want to see it!’’

Huddled inside a bush, colourful imagery on both their tongues and minds, were Soleil and Nina, flushed and eager, as they sat diligent for even the slightest proof of their fantasies. The pair had made a sport of the hobby recently. Determined to prove to the other that their interest was superior, the two would spend their free time ensnaring innocent passerbys into wild and highly detailed fantasies involving their passions as a means of convincing the other, though they would more often than not stray into their own little world during the process. 

‘’Soleil! Snap out of it, you perv!’’ the thief hissed as she pulled her friend’s eyes away from the snow white peaks of Nohr. ‘’Prince Leo and Takumi are coming down the street together!’’

‘’W-Wait! J-Just a bit more! I want to go down the path of Conque-’’

‘’Tongue back in your mouth, now!’’ Nina said, bits of anger spilling out. ‘’I’ll show you REAL pure love.’’

A half-weeping mercenary in tow, Nina smirked devilishly as olive eyes gleamed with passion and sin. She had been watching these two, taken down notes. She could feel, nay, SEE, the oceans of sexual tension that dripped from their lips every time they spoke to each other, could hear the rumbling of their loins whenever they locked eyes.

‘’Watch, Soleil, watch boys love blossom!’’

  

‘’Gods, I almost dozed off near the end there.’’ the grey-haired prince of Hoshido complained as the two men tiredly strolled out of the latest war council. ‘’I’ve been running rampant for the last few days.’’

The blonde prince of Nohr wearily nodded his head in agreement, letting the imposing stack of papers hang at his side. ‘’Yes, it’s been the same for me. I had to approve of a dozen different weapon requests just before the meeting. Though I suppose I am the most qualified for the job.’’ he sighed, accepting his fate. ‘’I may not be as perfect as my brother, but I am still a prince of Nohr.’’

Takumi let out a small chuckle, dropping his normally steely facade for a moment. ‘’You’re selling yourself short. Anyone can see that your tactics are unmatched in this army.’’

_Leo’s heart pounded like a drum on the new year and his skin blushed as red as the Hoshidan sunset. He had waited so long to hear those words of praise from his beloved Takumi, anticipated and dreamt about it for so long that the mere words were almost enough to make him keel over on the spot and announce his undying love in front of the entire castle. His mind took a snapshot of this moment, captured the smells of the food stands, the sound of sparrows chirping in the distance, and most importantly, the lovely eyes of Takumi that sparkled like the endless waters of the ocean._

‘’Ha, you’re too kind, prince.’’ Leo said casually as he brushed the praise off, cradling the papers in his hands a bit more professionally. ‘’I have been studying the field for as long as I can remember.’’

Takumi nodded happily, proud that he had lifted the prince’s spirit. ‘’See? We all have our strengths. I often feel lost beneath my elder brother and sister’s shadow as well, but they’ve shown me that we’re all invaluable in our own ways.’’ 

‘’You don’t say...’’ Leo felt his mood brighten at the new sense of comradery he felt with the Hoshidan prince. ‘’I suppose Xander and Camilla have always told me that too, but it feels better to have it said by someone who's been through the same thing.’’ Leo let an honest smile slip. ‘’Thanks, Takumi, for understanding, for appreciating me.’’

_The younger prince was barely able to suppress a wild moan of ecstasy at the words. Leo had noticed. His beloved Leo knew how highly Takumi thought about the wonderful, handsome sculpture of a man he was. Though, how far into his fragile soul did Leo see? Did he see the endless nights Takumi had spent driven mad by lust at the mere thought of the man? Did he see the rigid goosebumps on his fair skin as he dreamed of raw fingernails running wild past the sweet, golden crops of the dark knight’s hair? He wanted to bare it all, wanted Leo to see past his walls, past his flaws, past his clothes..._

 

‘’Waaay too much information!’’ A sharp and unpleased voice loudly bounced around inside her ear.

Nina reeled as the two princes’ undying love disappeared in a tragic puff of smoke. Mournfully swivelling her head, the thief was met with a stark look of annoyance and dissatisfaction from her partner in crime as Leo and Takumi resumed their friendly discussion about tactics. 

‘’Come on, Nina! You can’t possibly expect me to sit here and listen to your boring and unsexy spiel about two boys!’’ The mercenary smirked a bit as she feigned interest in her nails. ‘’Typical boys love. Not cute at all.’’

Nina saw red. ‘’What?! You did not just call that, THAT, miracle of the gods ‘unsexy’! You girl lovers wouldn’t know cute if it slapped you up the rear!’’

‘’Hey! What’d you say?! I’m not going to let that one slide!’’ Cuteness was a sensitive topic for Soleil. ‘’Hmph, I think it’s my turn now.’’ 

Peeking out of the bush, the mercenary briefly scanned the crowded streets of the courtyard before settling on a pair of ladies having a post meal chat. The hazelnut beauty with the washboard abs she knew as Rinkah of the Fire Tribe, while her friend, a ninja with certain...assets that could rival Camilla’s was the elder Hoshidan prince’s retainer, Kagero. 

‘’Perfect...’’ she grinned before directing Nina’s still peeved body towards buttery sight, the angels within her mind preparing the ballad.

 

‘’Cut the crap, Kagero! I was totally the MVP of that last battle! Defended an entire front by myself with nothing but my axe and some vulneraries!’’ the hotheaded oni boasted as she wolfed down the last bits of meat off her plate. 

Yet the ninja before her was unfazed, cooly shaking her head as she took a long sip of her tea. ‘’Though I defeated the most enemies. Honestly, I bet you didn’t even notice me take out the duo of mages with fireballs aimed at your direction.’’

‘’Hah? Mages? Uh, well, thanks I guess.’’ the tanned fighter reluctantly admitted, though she instantly regretted it as a short, but smug, look of superiority flashed on her friend’s face.

‘’H-Huh? Grr...b-but I was too busy guarding our wounded from certain death! It’s hard to notice the little things like fireballs when you’re busy...like so!’’ Rinkah barked before suddenly flicking her spoon at Kagero.

The ninja gave a half-hearted sigh before unflinchingly catching the utensil.

_And giving it a long, wet, sloppy lick, making sure to cover every bit of the silver in her lust. Rinkah flushed with a fire hotter than any that had ever burned as she watched the ninja seedily smile and moan as she hungrily slurped up every bit of lingering saliva from Rinkah’s spoon. She could barely stop her fingers from racing southwards when Kagero popped the utensil from her mouth and slowly and sultrily dipped it inbetween her large, luscious breasts, panting heavily as shiny drool covered the expense of her soft plains._

‘’No need to be such a sore loser, Rinkah.’’ the ninja lightly chastised as she set the spoon on the table. Though she called back the smile to her face as she stared at the fighter’s childish pout. ‘’Relax, I’m only joking. We’ll call it a draw.’’

Rinkah’s moping lessened a fraction. ‘’Yeah, yeah. Though I do appreciate you watching out for me.’’ The oni bashfully swivelled her head. ‘’And I’ll admit, sometimes I feel like I can’t even keep up with your raw strength.’’

‘’Thank you, Rinkah.’’ she nodded, proudly accepting the praise. ‘’Then I too will admit that I’ve always been jealous of your physique. Attacks that would cripple me just seem to bounce off you.’’

The tanned fighter perked up at the compliment, eyes glinting brighter in pride. ‘’Oh yeah? Thanks. Always have been proud of my rock hard body.’’ She cockily puffed her chest out and clenched her stomach, gesturing at her solid abs. ‘’Wanna feel?’’

The ninja gave a coy smirk, but decided to humour her friend, walking over and placing a hand over the craggy, bronze surface.

_Before suddenly straddling the woman, a cry of decadence echoing in Rinkah’s ear as wanting hands pressed and groped the sweaty pillar of bronze._

‘’ _Mmm, oh I definitely want a feel...’’ the seductive woman purred as velvety breasts washed over the plains of Rinkah’s body like a flood. The fighter let out a pitiful whine as dextrous fingers adventured ever lower down her thighs. ‘’Your body may be sturdy, but a ninja always knows how to find the smallest, most sensitive chink in any foe’s armour...’’_

_Arousal thickened the air as the oni’s pants were suddenly invaded, defences scattered to the wind. ‘’And here is your weak spot, Rinkah. Now, how about I show you just how fast it falls to my technique...’’_

 

‘’Stop, stop!’’ Soleil suddenly found her mouth muffed by a pair of hands as her fantasy was lost to the wind, Kagero returning to her seat as the two continued their conversation and drinks. 

‘’Mmhp! Bwah! H-hey, what was that for?!’’ the distraught mercenary huffed. ‘’I was just getting to the good part!’’

‘’You can’t just force your creepy hormones into everything they do!’’ Nina scowled as she wiped Soleil’s drool off her hands. ‘’Pure love is an experience, a story, not an excuse for you to get hot and bothered at their expense!’’

‘’W-What?! That’s not what’s happening! I’m just doing those two lovely ladies justice by expressing their love in a fiery dance that captures their passions and qualities the best! Were you not overwhelmed by their raw allure, yet also touched by their cuteness?!’’

‘’Not even close, girl lover...’’ the thief scowled as she searched the castle grounds for her next target. ‘’My turn...there at the lobby, around the white table.’’

Soleil squinted her eyes. ‘’Mr. Jakob and... Miss Felcia?!’’ The mercenary savagely recoiled before awkwardly scratching her head. ‘’O-Oh...wow, Nina. I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff.’’

‘’N-Not her, you dolt!’’ she hissed indignantly, insulted at such a prospect. ‘’The man behind Jacob!’’

Soleil warily looked again. Hidden behind the prim butler stood a wrinkly old knight that was preparing an assortment of herb and sweets for the table, purple hair nearly bleached by time.

‘’...Ehh?! Mr. Gunther?! He’s like three times Jakob’s age!’’

‘’Oh, Soleil. This is why girls love with always be inferior to boys love.’’ Nina preached as she shook her head disappointingly. ‘’True love knows no boundaries, only the strong masculine fires that burns and unites men’s hearts together matters in the game, nay, the art of romance.’’

The thief brushed off the frightful face reflected back at her, lecherously staring at the pair as she wiped a bit of drool from her lips. ‘’Besides, age gap is hot.’’

 

‘’...Hmm. No, this isn’t even close to being fit for master Corrin. The milk overpowers the tea too much.’’ Gunther curtly said, stern face calm as a meadow despite the angry daggers that were shot at him. ‘’Felicia, could you please get some more milk and jam so this poor pup doesn’t poison our master?’’

‘’Y-Yes, right away, Gunther!’’ The maid gingerly smiled before running back into the castle, not eager to see Jakob’s fury in action. 

‘’...That amount of milk was perfectly fine and you know it, old man.’’ the butler seethed, his snow white hairs beginning to turn grey with stress. ‘’I’ve seen you add the exact same to tea you’ve personally served to Corrin.’’

The old knight only gave a disappointed frown and a hefty sigh, pouring the remains of the unsatisfactory beverage onto the grass. ‘’Yes, I have. Only it was for a cup of normal black tea. What sort of fool adds that much milk into the much more subtle green tea?’’

‘’What?! I...tsk.’’ Jakob’s teeth threatened to break underneath the pressure, but he ultimately resigned as he let out an accepting sigh, settling down on a chair. ‘’Fine, fine. I messed up. I’m a terrible servant. Go ahead, laugh.’' 

But Gunther only gave a light chuckle as he admired the headstrong boy’s humility. ‘’Admitting defeat so soon, pup? That’s not like you.’’

‘’You don’t know me, old man.’’ the butler snapped, yet there was no malice hidden in his voice. ‘’I botched the tea, I admit it. What, you want me to further embarrass myself?’' 

‘’Ha, still a child, aren’t you?’’ Jakob only rolled his eyes. ‘’But, I suppose you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. I understand that serving Hoshidan teas may be a bit foreign to you.’’

Gunther lightly smiled as he began to set up the table with an assortment of items. ‘’That is why I’ll personally show you how to prepare it.’’

Jakob wearily watched as the knight added green tea leaves and piping hot water into the kettle.

 _Before suddenly coming behind Jakob and pressing his body up to his, arms perfectly parallel and flush with his and muscular torso snug against the butler’s backside._  

‘’ _W-Wha... You old g-geezer!’’ the now blushing butler fumbled, his once frigid heart abruptly beginning to burn in his chest. His taboo feelings for his mentor were shockingly close to pouring out. ‘’Unhand me r-right now!’’_

_Gunther slowly shook his head, wrinkly, yet handsome face unbearably close to Jakob’s own. ‘’Quiet, pup. You clearly need some very-’’_

_Jakob felt the next words so very hot against his ear._

‘’ _hands-on experience if you ever wish to please me or Corrin.’’ The hands cradling his were so warm and wet as they gripped the kettle in unison with his own and began the slow, gradual process of decanting, Jakob's lustful drool falling just as steadily from his mouth as the tea from the pot._

‘’Once you are done with that, you can substitute milk and sugar for honey. The Hoshidans feel it complements the natural taste of green tea much better than the ingredients we use.’’ Gunther said as he gently stirred the tea, the colour melting into a slightly more golden hue. He than picked up the cup and brought it to his nose, smiling as the pleasant, steamy aroma filled his senses before offering the drink to Jacob.

‘’Here, you try.’’

The butler quietly grumbled as he accepted the cup, taking a mild sip.

‘’...Better than mine. A lot better. I can taste the aroma much more clearly and the honey adds the perfect amount of sweetness.’’ He avoided eye contact with his mentor as he set the cup down and mumbled to himself. ‘’I still have a lot to learn, Gunther.’’

‘’My! You are unusually negative today, aren’t you?’’ the knight laughed, but at the same time, comforted. ‘’Don’t be. A veteran servant learns from his mistakes, as well as his accomplishments.’’ He then picked up a pastry from a tray that Jakob had prepared earlier on and took a bite.

‘’Mmm... see? These sweets have the perfect balance of sweetness and texture, a stark difference from what I remember five years ago. You’ll master green tea just as you’ve learned to master this and can hold your head up high when you serve these to lord Corrin.’’

Jakob’s lips slightly rose at the words, inspecting the appealing crumble and colour of the cookie. He did feel proud of it.

‘’...Thanks, old man.’’

_Suddenly, the half-eaten pastry was held out in front of Jakob, the butler barely believing his eyes as Gunther expectingly stared._

‘’ _Go on...try it.’’_

 _He should have denied it, roared at the old man like every other time. Instead, he felt his defences falter as he simply gawked back, suddenly and numbly clamping down on the sweet from his beloved’s strong, bare hand. It tasted so much more sweeter than usual. He felt the hand touch his cheek._  

‘’ _Jakob...You’ve always made me happy.’’_

‘’ _O-Old... Gunther..’’ His feelings burst out like wild lightning from a storm cloud. He cared not for sin nor shame as he embraced his taboo with open arms ‘’I’ve always...always...lo-’’_

 

‘’I can’t take it! Nooooo!’’ Soleil practically screamed into her ear. ‘’Stop! Stop tainting my innocent heart, you beast!’’

‘’Tainting?! You take that back!’’ the thief cried as she waited for hearing to return to her ear, Gunther and Jakob seemingly at peace with each other as Felicia returned. ‘’That was the perfect blend of romance and sensuality!’' 

‘’No! Not cute at all!’’ Nina had a hard time deciding if her friend’s crying was genuine or not. ‘’How can I make you understand the beauty of girls love if this is what you think is cute?!’’

 Soleil wretched her agony into her friend’s collar, much to Nina’s chagrin, though that quickly ended as an idea popped into the mercenary’s head.

‘’T-That’s it! That’s it, Nina! You can still be redeemed!’’ She took the offended glare she received as Nina’s approval, plopping an arm around the thief's shoulder as they both surveyed the courtyard. ‘’Go on, you try. Pick any cute girl couple you want and show me what you can do!’’ 

‘’H-Huh?!’’ Nina blushed, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden request. ‘’I can’t just jump into that right off the bat! I-I need some time!’’

But Soleil wouldn’t be having any excuses. She flamboyantly chuckled and moved her starry eyes to the bright sky above. ‘’That is the beauty of girls love, my dear Nina. All you need is one look at a cute girl and words will come to you themselves! Don’t look with your eyes, but with your heart...!’’

Soleil ignored the gagging motion her friend made. ‘’Now, take your pick, Nina! Don’t be shy.’’

The thief took the finger out of her mouth and stared at her friend in annoyance, but resigned herself to her fate when she realized that the overly eager Soleil wouldn’t let go of her shoulder until she did. She indifferently glanced about the pairs, quickly picking out the first one she saw.

‘’There, the two underneath the tree, with the bits of paper.’’

Sheltered in the shade beneath a tree huddled in the corner of the castle were the Hoshidans Mitama and Rhajat, both looking rather downtrodden as Mitama scribbled on a scroll and Rhajat half-heartedly looked through her talismans. Though, just as Nina was about to begin, she was interrupted by a hand to her mouth, looking back to see Soleil with an unusually irritated expression.

‘’No...Pick another pair, Nina.’’ The mercenary’s eyes were unnervingly sharp as she glared at one of the women in particular. ‘’I don’t like that Rhajat one.’’

Nina quirked an eyebrow at the odd opinion, since she had never seen the two interact. But she huffed and decided against the mercenary’s orders. Soleil was the one who roped her into this after all.

‘’Too bad. You wanted girls love and you’re going to get it. H-Here goes...’’ she sighed, wracking her mind for something to say. Soleil’s complaints were silenced by an elbow to the stomach.

 

‘’Waaah, I cannot believe our fathers kicked us out of my room!’’ the starry-eyed cleric whined. ‘’The outside is so humid and sticky! I get enough of this when we march!’’

Her partner gloomily nodded at the sentiment, tossing her cards in a messy pile. ‘’Urgh, I know. It was so much nicer in there with my cooling talismans and your pillows.’’ A dark look passed the spellcaster’s visage. ‘’Maybe I should just hex this place frozen.’’

Mitama let out a well needed laugh at the maybe joke. ‘’Haha, that does sound lovely.

A land of cool snow

My hand moves free of wet heat

Thanks to Rhajat’s grace. 

I would most welcome such a hex.’’ she wistfully dreamed, though it just seemed to motivate Shara further.

The cleric’s face, however, quickly fell once again after the fantasy ended.

‘’But, alas, father will not let us back into our paradise until we ‘get into shape’.’’ Mitama forlornly cringed. ‘’The nerve of that man! I am but a simple shrine maiden. I do not need physique to wave my staff about!’’

‘’Tell me about it...’’ Rhajat sneered, eying her pile of hexes thoughtfully. ‘’It’s like father wants me to continue casting those growth limiting hexes on him...’’

Mitama once again laughed, also once again unsure if her friend was joking or not. ‘’That is a very amusing prospect, dearest comrade, but not one that gets us any closer to my room.’’

The starry-eyed girl eventually plopped down on her back in acceptance. ‘’I think I will try doing those ‘sitting-ups’ father mentioned. Would you support me, Rhajat? 

As one, I would fall

As two, we will overcome

Our haven in reach.

A bit of pressure on my legs is all I require.’’

The spellcaster wiped the glare off her face, making sure not to show any signs of displeasure as she too accepted her task.

‘’Oh, sure, Mitama.’’ crawling over and placing both arms on the cleric’s folded legs.

_T-The change in Mitama’s body was instant as strong, rough, and bold hands clamped down both forcefully and sensually on her knees. While the act was supposed to help her, instead she found her abdomen quivering like jelly at the sight of those bright, seductive eyes, those rigid muscular arms, those handsome, chiseled features, t-those...e-err..._

 

Nina fully expected the bewildered nagging in her ear, cradling her face in embarrassment. 

‘’R-Rigid, muscular arms?! Handsome, chiseled features?! Are you trying to insult girls love, Nina?!’’ Soleil’s eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

‘’N-No! It was an honest mistake! I-I’m not used to fantasizing about girls, you dolt!’’ The thief grumbled in frustration, not wanting to be defeated. ‘’G-Give me another try!’’

 

‘’O-Oneee...O-Oneeeee...O-One!’’ Mitama staggered breathlessly as she barely completed a single sit-up, her muscles already crying in protest. She hid her flush and blushing face from a worried Rhajat as she agonizingly laid back down for another try.

‘’T-Tw...T-T-Taaaaaaahhhhh!’’ The cleric shamelessly decided to accept defeat as she sprawled out in a sad pile. ‘’I-It’s impossible! So much pressure, so much pain, why would anyone struggle so vainly against the divine force of gravity?! 

Earth is men’s domain

The clouds ever out of reach

with no fruit to bare!

Wah, father, you scoundrel...’’

Rhajat nervously bit her nail at the existential crisis unfolding before her. Feeling bad for her sullen friend, she searched through her pile of talismans, smirking when she found the one she needed.

‘’Mitama, try this.’’ she said as she stuck a glowing piece of paper to the cleric’s chest. The starry-eyed girl stopped her snivelling as she saw red strings of energy flutter chaotically in the wind before dipping into her body. ‘’It’s a strength boosting charm. Hopefully it should help...’’

‘’Huh? Truly?’’ She did feel a certain something coursing through her veins. ‘’A-Alright, I’ll give it another shot!’’

Mitama relaxed back on the grass, taking in a deep breath. She allowed her trust in Rhajat to flow parallel with the aura of the charm before tightening her abs.

‘’T-THREE! _RAAAHHHHHHH_!’’

The stars in her eyes turned into flames as she suddenly felt the power of a thousand gods surge throughout her body, muscles expanding with the ire in her chest.

‘’FOUR, FIVE, SIX, _RAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_!’’

‘’...I’m glad it worked...’’ the spellcaster whispered as she watched the tiny cleric move faster than she had ever seen. She removed her arms from Mitama’s legs, doubting her support was now necessary.

‘’EARTH IS FOR THE WEAK

GODS ARE BUT A LINE TO CROSS

DOES THOU EVEN LIFT?’’

After feeling satisfied, her number of reps lost as she finished in a fit of inarticulate screaming, the cleric jumped up and pumped her arms for the entire camp to see, the spellcaster feeling a bit embarrassed as a number of soldiers stared at the glowing girl cursing at the sky.

‘’Ha, ha... T-That was amazing, Rhajat! I’ve never felt so fit!’’ she beamed, making comedic poses at the clouds. ‘’You try it too, then we can show our fathers what for!’’

Rhajat delicately smiled at the enthusiastic offer but shook her head nonetheless.

‘’S-Sorry, that charm’s only good for a single session. Once you take it off, it’s out of power until I recharge it.’’

‘’A-Ah, you don’t say...’’ The cleric instantly deflated. She felt bad about using up such a useful item, though she refused to let it deter her. ‘’R-Regardless, I can still spot you, Rhajat! With your charm, I’ll help you overcome any obstacle!’’

‘’I guess...’’ she sighed. Charm or not, she wasn’t looking forwards her turn. ‘’Okay, I’ll do ‘wall pushers’ against the tree. Pull me up if I slip.’’

Mitama nodded eagerly as Rhajat reluctantly assumed her position, palms against the hard bark while Mitama’s rested on the spellcaster’s shoulders.

‘’Alright...O-One...’’

 _B-But, when she dipped downwards, she immediately noticed Mitama’s body chase after. A meek tremor escaped her lips when she felt a soft, flush embrace against her sensitive back, the cleric’s familiar scent filling her nose._  

‘’ _Your skin I’ve long pined_

_My body drunk with your scent_

_As I make us one.’’_

_Rhajat moaned in half surprise, half longing as she felt soft, dainty fingers trail down her arms, wet, wanting lips kiss her ears, solid, bulging biceps strongly press upon her damn it!_

  

The arm around her shoulders no longer felt so welcoming as Soleil’s muscles twitched and spazzed with displeasure. Part of her felt that she deserved this.

‘’S-Solid! Bulging! Biceps?! Mitama is a delicate Hoshidan lotus, not some dirty, hormonal brigand!’’ The mercenary was shaking rather heavily. ‘’How can you sully cuteness like that?! How can I make you understand the beauty of girls if you hurt them so?!’’ 

The tempered mood quickly infected Nina, keen to repay the insults as she flung the arm off her body. ‘’S-Shut up! You’re the one who asked me to do this stupid thing! Besides, boys love is way more interesting and appealing than your flowery girls love!’’

The two tensely hissed at each other, Mitama and Rhajat left to their exercises as burning brown eyes fought against defiant olive.

‘’Enough!’’ Soleil broke first, scampering away from Nina and frantically looking about the castle grounds. ‘’I’ll show you the truth of girls love! Just sit back and leave this to the professionals!’’

‘’H-Hey!’’ Nina hurriedly ran off to join her, searching just as intensely as her opponent. ‘’Not if I show you the superiority of boys love first!’’

Sweat dripping down their brows and eyes swimming, the rest of the afternoon was drowned out by the two’s panicked and graphic depictions of their passions, the fantasies growing ever the more frantic as the sun journeyed slowly down to the horizon. 

 

 _Xander grunted, both in irritation and lust, as he pushed Ryoma down to the bed, ready to prove how much more vigorous Nohrians were than Hoshidans._  

 

_Peri matched the insane smile below her as she cut a bloody line across Reina’s chest with her fingernails, greedily slurping up the blood with a moan._

 

_Generic lancer #24 knew his love for Faceless #56 was irrational and taboo, but still couldn’t resist sneaking away from camp in the middle of night and being held in those strong, handsome, hands, unlike boring girl hands!_

  

_Camilla breathed excitedly as she took in the raw, beautiful, enrapturing form of the heroic Soleil as she ran her soft, curvy, much cuter than a boy’s, body against Soleil’s beneath the covers, desperate to please the masterful storyteller!_

 

_Niles smirked seedily as he absorbed the lovely moans of pain and pleasure from Laslow’s mouth, eagerly continuing to pour hot wax on the thirsty man’s back as he trailed his fingers ever lower on the chained victim's tor- what? Who cares if they’re our dads! Pure love, pure love!_

 

_Mitama mewed, starry eyes diluted as Rhajat finished the tongue-to-tongue kiss. Yet she still felt extremely unsatisfied._

‘’ _That was nice, Rhajat, but you’re nowhere near as good as Soleil.’’_

_The spellcaster hit herself in the head, feeling foolish for even trying to compare ‘’Of course! Soleil’s so much better! If Corrin were to ever have a lesbian romance option, she definitely should be picked over m- shut up, Nina, you know I deserved it!_

 

They continued like that, lips flapping and imaginations vivid, as the sun set against their backs. The sun was barely a sliver by the time they had run out of energy and couples, the castle courtyard mostly deserted as a faint, orange wave tinted the stalls and scenery, foretelling of the coming night.

The two girls sat drained as they quietly watched the peaceful world drift by, no longer warped by their fantasies. Soleil sat cross-legged and hunched over as Nina wearily rested her head on the mercenary’s shoulder, the rest of her body slumped.

‘’...Convinced about boys love yet?’’ Nina gently sighed, watching the orange-purple clouds float by.

‘’Nope.’’ Soleil replied simply. ‘’...Like girls love now?’’

The thief perked her lips up a fraction. ‘’Not even a little.’’ She fluttered her eyes closed for but a moment, serene as she listened to the whispers of the evening wind and the beating of Soleil’s heart. ‘’Did you self-insert with Camilla earlier?’’

Soleil became stiller than usual before falling into soft laughter, the smile on Nina’s face widening at the sight. ‘’Guilty as charged...did you ship our dads together?’’ 

Nina also became still before laughing even harder, Soleil joining her as they basked in their past insanities. ‘’Haaah...sue me...We wasted our entire day, didn’t we?’’ Nina inspected the nearly barren streets and closing parlours with a bit of regret. 

‘’Yep...It was fun though, wasn’t it?’’ the mercenary charmingly grinned. Nina decided to keep her answer to herself. Huffing at the lack of a reply, Soleil grabbed the thief’s hand before lifting both of them out of the bush, stretching her stiff limbs.

‘’Come on, boys lover. I’m sure there’s something still open. I’m starving!’’ 

Nina nodded with a smile, her stomach fiercely in compliance. ‘’Finally, girls lover, something we can agree on.’’

Throwing light-hearted insults at each other, the two casually strolled down the empty, orange, castle pavement, lazily chatting as they searched for an open food parlour. They made small talk about their passions, though didn’t get too excited this time. They talked about the war and training, saying hi to their friends and family if they passed them on the road, though Soleil wasn’t able to face her father when they met, Nina snickering deviously at the poor mercenary’s torment. It was a comforting, familiar burn that brought a sense of comradery and routine for the two.

‘’Oh, come on! We read your books yesterday!’’ Soleil groaned as both of them finished up the remains of their ice cream. It wasn’t very cold, and the only flavour left was a strange berry they had trouble discerning, but it was the best they could find at this time. ‘’We should go back to my room and look at pictures of cute girls!’’

‘’I personally think you owe me for making me embarrass myself doing that girls love nonsense with Rhajat and Mitama.’’ Nina rebutted before singing both sweetly and wickedly into Soleil’s ear. ‘’Or do you want to hear more of my NilesxLaslow erotica?’’

The mercenary squeaked, terrified as she offered her head in a bow of mercy. ‘’P-Please, forgive me, dear Nina! I-I was a fool! Books it is!’’

Soleil stood rigid before crumpling at the hysterical thief’s mocking laughs, shame reddening her cheeks. ‘’Hmph, witch.’’

Nina, however, was too busy recovering her breath to notice the odd look pass her friend’s face, nor the sly smirk that flashed for only a moment.

‘’Oh! But before that, do you see that couple over there by the accessory shop?’’ She heard Soleil swoon dramatically. ‘’Ahhh, they look so cute together!’' 

Nina rolled her eyes as the last of the giggles died down. ‘’Jeez, you never stop, do you?’’ she mumbled, but decided to humour her friend as she glanced on over. Squinting her eyes, she struggled to find anybody near the mostly deserted shop, only seeing bits of fabric glowing golden in the sunset.

‘’I don’t see anything, Soleil. Are you sure you’re not...-’’ The rest of her words drizzled out silently when she finally saw the couple her friend was talking about. Near the entrance, reflected back in a large mirror, were her and Soleil, the settling sun bright and shining against their backs as they stood together in the empty streets. She could practically see the blush on her face forming in the mirror as Soleil tenderly moved in and rubbed her nose along her neck, making the thief break out in chills. The breath that swam along her naked skin felt so reassuring, so inviting. Strands of the mercenary’s wavy hair fluttered across her face, the familiar scent setting her chest afire.

_Soleil fondly touched her lovely friend’s skin as affection and comfort caused her heart to thump like a drum. She would have kissed it if allowed, but made do with simply admiring it like so. Nina was so precious to her, someone she would die for. Yet she couldn’t expose that truth._

_For now, she would continue on her happy days like this, joking and laughing together, but knew that no matter what manner of women they’d come across, no matter what arguments they might have, Nina would always be the cutest girl in the world to her. Maybe one day, she would have the courage to tell her that._

Finished her story, Nina just barely managed to catch Soleil’s reflection make eye contact and gently wink at her from inside the mirror before strolling off towards the castle, whistling nonchalantly.

‘’Oh, darn! You just missed them! They were such a cute pair too...’’ Soleil’s teasing words only served to intensify the burning of the thief’s cheeks and body. ‘’Come on then, Nina! Those lusty butlers aren’t going to read themselves!’’

Watching her friend slowly waltz towards the barracks, Nina stumbled as she tried to hide her red hot blush from the sky with shaky hands. Through her irritation and embarrassment, the thief managed a sincere, yet charged smile, excitement and amusement adding to the pumping of her heart.

‘’T-That was a cheap shot, g-girls lover...honestly...’’

Forcing some fire into her legs, Nina slapped her cheeks before racing towards her friend, opponent, partner, eager to return her embarrassment with a certain erotica as the glittering stars heralded another chaotic, but fun, night of bonding for the mercenary and thief. 

 


End file.
